Operator
by Ira e Invidia
Summary: Aster is a phone sex operator, Jack is a loyal customer. One day they meet and Jack insists on a date. Aster is reluctant at first, but as the day wears on things start to get steamy. Soon enough they're racing to Aster's apartment for some alone time.


**This is my fanfic for a valentines contest on tumblr. Decided I would share it with you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did there would be jackrabbit.**

* * *

Jack hung up the phone and sunk into his bed, exhausted. He had just finished another session with an Australian sex phone operator who went by the code name 'Bunny'. Odd nickname for a guy who's voice was deep, gruff, and manly. Groaning, the white haired male heaved himself up to take a shower before going to sleep, he had to do the shopping tomorrow after all. Stepping out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, Jack couldn't help but let his thoughts wander. Questions flashed through his head, why did he always keep coming back to Bunny? What did the man on the other side of the line look like? Was he actually gay, or did he just do it for the money? These thoughts continued to nag at Jack even as his eyes slid shut.

The sun was fairly high in the sky by the time the young college student awoke. He stretched and got up, throwing some clothes on and running a brush through his hair before leaving. It was Friday, and he didn't have class. Jack strolled down the sidewalk, the outdoor market wasn't that far away and it was beautiful out. He waved to some neighbourhood kids he knew and headed straight for the vegetable section when he reached the market. Honestly, Jack preferred this place to the grocery store, the local farmers and fishers would set up shop outside in the warmer seasons and sell fresh produce everyday. Everyone would gather in the outdoor market, either to shop, chat, or meet friends.

Scanning through a pile of lettuce in the stand belonging to a farmer known as Greg, Jack thought he heard a familiar voice. Now as it were, Jack knew just about everyone in the town, it was such a small place, more of a village really. But even though many voices were familiar to him, this one was a voice he had heard very recently. A voice he couldn't put a face to, the one from last night. Jack paused, straining his ears for the sound again, and there it was. No doubt, it was the voice of Bunny. The young man whipped around, eyes searching rapidly for the Australian man. He soon realized this was quite pointless as he had no idea what the other even looked like. Huffing with annoyance Jack waited for the voice once more before racing in the direction it came from.

He pushed through a few people and gave a 'Sorry Mrs. Nesbit!' reply to an angry shout from a tired looking woman. Jack stopped in his tracks when he saw the man with the voice. He knew it was Bunny because one, he was the only stranger amongst the people he recognized from his neighbourhood. And two, he looked similar to the description given to him over the phone by Bunny, as it was kind of necessary for phone sex. Jack forced his feet to move until he was standing behind the Australian man and he tentatively spoke, "Bunny?"

Aster's brow furrowed when he heard the familiar voice of a customer behind him. He turned around, coming face to face with a young, white haired male. He blinked once, twice, three times before answering, "Yeah? An' yer...Jack. Ain't ya?" Oh yes he recognized the voice, Jack was a regular customer. And even though he had a vague idea of physical looks through Jack's self description over the phone, he wasn't really prepared for what he saw. The other was, frankly, stunning. Messy white hair and jaw dropping icy blue eyes. In fact, he would almost look like a sheila if he had long hair. Almost. Jack had this slightly rugged look, and though his cheekbones were high they were more sharp and defined than a woman's. And even though he did have hips -those certainly didn't lie- he wasn't quite as curvy as a sheila, nor did he hold himself as such. Jack had an air about him that screamed mischief, and his body language spoke to everyone that he was clearly male despite his feminine looks. Plus there was also the fact that he didn't have any, you know, boobs. In other words, the Australian found him attractive. Very attractive.

Jack stood still as Bunny's eyes raked over him, almost calculatingly so. He took the chance to return in kind, appreciating the man's strong shoulders and well defined muscles. Did he go to the gym regularly? It certainly looked like he did. His favourite sex phone operator had an uncommon hair colour. It was almost a navy blue with dark grey in it, and it suited him very well. Unusually vibrant emerald green eyes caught his attention, and he quickly moved on from the piercing gaze. Bunny had tan skin, and Jack would describe it as just a shade darker than olive. Odd black tattoos covered powerful biceps, they looked like symbols one might see in a native tribe. The other man was tall, standing at about 6"2. Jack felt somewhat short next to him, even though he himself was almost 5"9. After his eyes had taken in the candy before him, because seriously? Bunny was /hot/, he fidgeted, what are you supposed to say to the man you had phone sex with? 'Oh hey I'm the guy who's in love with your voice. You remember me right? The person who calls you every night?' The white haired college student mentally snorted. Yeah that wouldn't be awkward. "You're hot," he blurted without thinking. Well, Jack supposed that worked too.

The surprised Australian raised an eyebrow, "Well, er, thank ya mate. What 'r ya doin here anyway?" He felt flattered honestly, that the beauty in front of him thought he was attractive. But it wouldn't work, Jack had to be at least four years younger than him. Plus their relationship, if it could be called that, was strictly work. Something to do with operator-customer limits or whatever.

Jack grinned, "I've lived here my whole life. I know everyone in the town. Except you. In fact, I think I'd like to get to know you a little better. If you know what I mean," he waggled his dark brows, "I know a great coffee shop around the corner. It's run by the Crix sisters. Or we could always find a nice empty alley and-"

"Oi, that's enough," The taller man held up a hand, "I can't."

"Aww, come on Bunny, it'll be fun! I'm a great guy you know." The statement was followed by a wink.

"First a' all, m' name ain't Bunny. Tha's ma codename fer ma job. An-"

Jack blinked in curiosity, "Your accent gets thicker when you're annoyed. Did you know that?"

The older man rubbed his forehead irritably, forcing himself to calm down, "As I was sayin, my name is Aster," he held out a hand and Jack took it, "E. Aster Bunnymund."

"What's the 'E' stand for?"

A shrug, "I don' know. Doesn't matter."

"Well then, would you be so kind as to accompany me on a date to the coffee shop Mr. Bunnymund?" Jack did an extravagant little bow, mockingly holding his arm out for the other to take.

Aster rolled his eyes, "I told ya, I can't."

The taller man held back a laugh at Jack's full blown pout, "Why noooot?"

"Well fer one there's a big age difference between us, and two, its kinda against job policy t' start a relationship wit' any of the customers."

The white haired male scrunched his nose, "Bullshit, age doesn't matter to you, you have sex with me over the phone all the time!"

"Yer a customer then mate."

"Why not make me a physical customer?"

"Against poli-"

"Come on, it's free sex-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"It's not like they'll find out unless you tell them."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"...One date, then ya shut up and don' bother me with this nonsense again aye?"

"Yes!" Jack fist pumped. Then he smirked and grabbed Aster's wrist, "Coffee shop's just this way, come on!" With that he dragged the other away. Aster was muttering under his breath the entire walk there, which really only took like two minutes. The bell above the door jingled as the pair walked in, Jack leading Aster to a booth near the window.

"So," the Australian cleared his throat, "How old are ya then Jack?"

The other hummed before answering nonchalantly, "I turn twenty next week."

"Wha? Twenty? I told ya this won't work out, I'm too old for ya." Aster leaned back with a sigh.

"Why Bunny, you make it sound like you want it to work out," Jack licked his lips suggestively, "What's your age then? Or are you too sensitive about that old man?"

Aster rolled his eyes, this kind of behaviour wasn't new, "Don' call me that mate. An' I'm twenty-five."

"Oh come on! It's not that big of an age difference between us!"

"It wouldn't feel right Jackie, 'specially cause ya also a customer."

Jack simply huffed and crossed his arms, not deeming the other with a reply. It was all good though, seeing as a waitress came up to them at that moment. "Anything I can get for you tod-OH! Aster! Jack! How nice to see you guys."

"Hey Tooth," Jack smiled at the bubbly young woman in front of them. She had turquoise hair styled in a bob with a rainbow coloured feather sticking out from behind her ear. Shocking magenta eyes sparkled with excitement and were set above a dainty nose. Tatiana, more commonly known as Tooth, had fair white skin, though not as white as Jack's, and a rather shapely figure. An apron was tied around her slim waist at the moment, and a clipboard and pen were in her hands.

"Ya know Tooth?" Aster asked his date incredulously.

Jack rolled his eyes, "What part of 'I know everyone in town' do you not get?"

Tooth tutted, "Don't be rude Jack, Aster hasn't been here long."

"How do you know him anyway?" The white haired male questioned her.

"We went to high school together. I became one of his best friends after we got stuck working together on a business project."

Jack processed this, Aster and Tooth were the same age, so it made sense. But then..."Wait, so this is the guy who belched loud enough he silenced the whole lunch room?"

Tooth's twinkling laughter was pierced by a deep groan from the Australian as Aster went a faint red and sunk down in the booth a bit. "Ya told him? Ya said ya wouldn't mention it anymore Tooth!"

"I said I wouldn't mention it in front of you. And you weren't there when I told him."

Jack simply laughed as Aster banged his head on the table, "You said he hasn't been here long. I forgot to ask, what brings you to this place of nowhere Bunny?"

Tooth clasped her hands together, tucking the clipboard in the crook of her elbow, "Well Aster lives farther up in Cansville, he came here because he has a couple weeks break at his college where he's majoring in art so he decide to visit me and then apparently he ran into you while looking around and I'm so excited you guys are getting along and did you call him Bunny just now? Aww that's so cute you guys is this a date? That's great! I always thought you guys would be great together if you ever met this is just excellent! Now neither of you will be moping about being single to me!" Both Jack and Aster zoned out as Tooth began to ramble on in her rapid fire way. Honestly, it was just one long sentence of different thoughts jumbled together. A sudden gasp as Tooth paused for breath had them both focusing their attention on her again. "So, what would you guys like then?" Once again the clipboard was in her hands, pen tapping away at the top of it.

"Err," Bunny glanced over at a menu above the main counter, "I'll 'ave the mint mocha deluxe and a slice of pumpkin pie I guess."

"And I'll take-"

"A chocolate swirl cappuccino and some marble cake, got it," Tooth interrupted Jack, having memorized his regular order since he came to the cafe at least three times a week. The younger man simply grinned in response, giving the bubbly waitress a wink to let her know she had guessed right. As Tooth walked away Aster shifted slightly in his seat, an awkward silence settling over them. Jack had no idea what to say or do now that he finally had the other on a date with him. He hasn't really planned this far ahead, the white haired student being more of an impulsive person. He looked up thoughtfully, eyes connecting with the emerald green across from him, and was struck by a wicked idea.

Jack looked around, they were in a booth next to a window, and not many people were in the cafe. Good. He sunk down in his seat by just a fraction, slowly moving his leg out. Soon enough his foot bumped into Aster's and he began to nudge it. He glanced at the other man, widening his eyes innocently when he received a confused expression. Jack moved his foot a little higher, rubbing it against Aster's calf now. It was at that moment Tooth decided to appear again, their orders in hand. The mischievous male quickly drew away from the other, sitting up once more.

"Here you are," Tooth set the drinks and food down on the table, "One mint mocha deluxe and a chocolate swirl cappuccino."

"Thanks Tooth," Jack slipped a five dollar tip into the beautiful woman's pocket and she smiled gratefully at him before leaving again.

"I thought for sure she'd stay an' blab some more," Aster mumbled, taking a drink of his hot beverage. Jack shrugged in response, more interested in attacking his cake. He looked up, making sure the taller man wasn't paying attention, and sunk down a little again, foot coming back up. This time he rubbed it against Aster's thigh, slowly moving higher and higher. The person across from him refused to acknowledge the touch, resolutely looking out the window while eating his pie. Jack decided to be bold, and in one smooth motion he brought his foot to press against Aster's groin. This action received a low growl and Jack met the other's eyes with a challenge. Both maintained the other's gaze, refusing to back down. The smaller of the two started to massage his foot into Aster's groin, a wicked smirk painting across his face as red quickly raced across the australian's cheeks.

"Hey Bunny~" Jack purred, "Wanna make out?"

Aster almost choked on his pie at his date's bold words, "Ya know Tooth is watchin' us yeah?" Now it was Jack's turn to blush as he glanced over and realized Aster was right. Tooth was leaning over the main counter, magenta eyes locked on the scene before her. It looked like she was trying hard to suppress a squeal. Jack coughed and moved his foot away from the older man's half-hard erection.

"Act normal," the white haired student hissed, taking a sip of his drink.

Aster huffed and stood up, "Oh no ya don't Jackie. You can't just tease me an' get away with it." The taller of the two went up to the counter and handed Tooth the money to pay for their orders. Then he went back, grabbed Jack by the arm and all but dragged him out of the coffee shop. Jack was absolutely sure he heard a high pitched squeal as the door shut behind them.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked after being led down the various streets of his neighbourhood. He knew where he was of course, but he didn't know where Aster was staying.

"Here," the taller answered, stopping at a small apartment.

"I thought you said you were only staying for a few weeks?"

"I am bu' a hotel's very expensive t' stay in for so long. The guy who runs this apartment buildin' gave me a deal. Think 'e said his name was Sanderson? Somethin' like that."

"Sandy?" Jack brightened, "Sandy's a good friend of mine. And yes he is the one who runs this place, and he always gives a deal to the needy. Actually he uses the uninhabited rooms to house the homeless on particularly harsh winter nights or when there's a storm. This entire building was packed with people during the blizzard of '68. Do you remember that one?" All he received was a nod as he followed Aster inside and up to his designated apartment. It was a fair sized place, including a kitchen, living room, and bedroom with an attached bathroom. Aster locked the door behind them and quickly pulled Jack into the bedroom.

The white haired male grinned, finally getting what he had been aiming for. As the door shut behind them Aster took his date by surprise by hoisting him up and pushing him against the door, instantly smashing their lips together. Jack groaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck to pull him closer while his legs circled the Australian's hips. Aster supported the smaller male by cupping his ass, pulling away a bit for air. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jack gently tugged the other back down. Whereas the first kiss had been rushed and full of lust, this one was soft, almost romantic, but no less passionate than the previous. Aster licked along Jack's bottom lip before sucking on it, giving a teasing nip every now and then. Eventually he coaxed the younger's mouth open and their tongues met for the first time. Aster squeezed Jack's behind, causing the white haired man to lose the battle for dominance in his surprise.

"Ah, Bunny," even now Jack continued to purposely provoke Aster by refusing to use his proper name. The older man growled slightly in the back of his throat, pulling away from his date's searching lips to kiss his way up the other's jaw. He breathed against the pale skin before nibbling Jack's ear, an action he soon found out drove the smaller man wild. Aster decided to return Jack's teasing by pulling away from his ear -which earned him a few whispered protests- and latching on to his neck. The Australian started at the collar, biting and sucking his way up to Jack's pulse. He nuzzled it for a few seconds before biting down harder than before, making sure to leave a bruise. Jack let out a noise that sounded somewhere between pleased and disgruntled, prompting Aster to lick the area apologetically. The taller continued to trail his tongue up Jack's neck, revelling in the squirms he caused. Once he hit the jawline Aster was quick to reclaim Jack's lips. He then decided it was time for a change of position. Aster swiftly moved his arms so one was wrapped around Jack's waist, keeping him steady, while the other locked in place so the younger could sit on his forearm. Once he made sure his date's arms were secure around his neck the Australian moved away from the door, carrying Jack to the simple bed in the middle of the room.

Aster set Jack on the bed and began to close the blinds to the window. The room became darker and while they could still see each other it made the mood more exciting. Jack watched as the taller man reached into the third drawer of his bedside table, withdrawing some lube and...was that a blindfold? Jack blinked but it was still there. "What's with the blindfold Bunny?" Despite a trickle of nervousness the white haired male licked his lips in anticipation.

Aster simply grinned devilishly, moving over to Jack before carefully tying the blindfold around his head, rendering the younger sightless. "We're gonna play a game I'm sure you're familiar with Jackie." Aster stepped back and moved to the desk nearby, pulling out the chair and sitting down to face Jack. "I'm goin' t' talk to ya like we usually do every night, and you're gonna touch yourself for me." Jack felt slightly embarrassed, he'd never let anyone watch him before. In fact, he'd never had a partner with which he'd gone beyond making out with. Well...first time for everything right? Nodding his agreement the smaller of the two slowly took off his pants, leaving on his blue hoodie to give him a little security. Jack could feel the harsh blush that raced across his face and he had to force himself not to cover his growing erection. He was rather excited even if he was going into unknown territory.

Aster's voice reached his ears, "Spread ya legs Jackie." And the white haired boy tentatively opened his legs so the other could see. "Good," Aster practically purred and Jack couldn't help the pleasant shiver that crawled down his spine. "Now touch yourself Frostbite." It was an affectionate nickname Aster had come up with after two weeks of Jack being his customer. The younger hesitated, still slightly embarrassed, but eventually shook it off and wrapped a hand around his erection. He gasped, slowly working up and down the shaft.

"You look so good Jackie, I can hardly hold myself back from pounding you into the bed right now. But don't worry, you'll certainly get your fill of me." Aster licked his lips subconsciously as Jack began to speed up, panting. "You think this feels good, imagine how it'll feel when I start sucking you off, hard." The older man couldn't take it anymore, lunging forward when Jack let out a small moan. He pushed the smaller back on the bed, wrapping his own hand around Jack's erection. The white haired male gasped as Aster's experienced hand did things he had never felt before. He thought it couldn't get any better, then all of a sudden a hot breath was released against his hard on. Jack's hands immediately went to the Australian's hair as Aster went down on him. The taller sucked on the head of the cock, swiping his tongue over the slit that was leaking pre-cum. Aster gently held onto Jack's hips, trying to keep him still as his body shook with the unfamiliar touches. The Australian ran one hand up to tweak a nipple while simultaneously moving down to deep throat Jack. A cry escaped the younger's mouth and his toes curled as he released into Aster's mouth, the other swallowing it down calmly.

Aster watched as Jack fell back on the bed, a sheen of sweat covering his body. The blindfold was still on and the smaller man's brows furrowed slightly. "Bunny?"

"I'm 'ere mate," the older reassured, crawling on top of Jack and gently removing the blindfold. "Betta' not be tired yet Frostbite, we're gonna have some more fun."

A breathy reply, "You know I'm always up for some fun."

"Good," the Australian whispered, leaning down to capture his date's lips in a searing kiss. While jack was distracted Aster grabbed the handcuffs he'd left on the dresser. He lifted the white haired boy's hands over his head, moving down to suck and kiss his neck before fastening a cuff to his right wrist.

Jack gasped in surprise, "A-Aster? What?"

"Don' worry Jackie, they're handcuffs. I'm gonna tie ya to the headboard. Ya ok with that?" At the nod he received Aster looped the free cuff around the headboard, attaching it to Jack's other wrist and securing him in place. "Don't wan' your arms flailin' 'round to much while I fuck ya yeah?" Jack shuddered beneath him, completely turned on and hard again. Aster freely trailed his hands over the smaller's chest, twisting his nipple to elicit a noise akin to a squeak. He licked his way down from the collarbone, taking the other pink nub into his mouth. He bit down enough to mix a little pain into the pleasure before quickly swooping back up to suck on Jack's ear. His ear was sensitive and the younger male moan and raised his hips to push against Aster's. The Australian nimbly grabbed the lube, opening it deftly and spreading some on three fingers. "Ya ever done this before Jack?" He asked seriously.

"No, not yet," the male pinned beneath him admitted, a blush racing across his face.

"I'll prepare ya real well then eh? But ya still gonna be real sore tomorrow when I'm done wit' ya." Aster slid his other hand down Jack's side before spreading his legs to sit between them. He moved up, distracting his date with a kiss while teasing his entrance with one slicked finger. In a quick moment he pushed it in, feeling the younger immediately tense at the intrusion. "Relax Jackie." Aster slowly thrust the finger in and out and waited for the other to relax. Once he did the Australian inserted the second finger, scissoring them to stretch out Jack's virgin hole. The last finger slipped in a little after, and Aster angled them up until a jerk and loud moan told him he had found what he'd been looking for. Grinning evilly the more experienced man rubbed Jack's prostate for a bit, revelling in the squirms and thrashing he caused. The Australian's free hand came up swiftly to wrap around the base of Jack's cock when he realized the younger was about to come. "Naw mate, not yet ya don'." The white haired male stuck his tongue out in retaliation. "Ya wan' me to bite tha'?" And quickly pulled it back in, settling for a glare that was soon removed from his face as Aster twisted his fingers inside before pulling them out.

Jack groaned, "Aster! Please!" Wrapping his legs around the taller's waist and pulling at the handcuffs uselessly. The other man grinned and shifted to position himself at Jack's entrance, running a hand down his leg. With a nod of affirmation Aster began to push in slowly, allowing the younger time to adjust to him.

The Australian moaned once fully seated, "Damn you're tight Jackie." He leaned forward to bring Jack's ear into his mouth again, making the boy under him go wild. When he deemed it long enough, or more accurately, when he couldn't control himself anymore, Aster pulled out and thrust back in carefully. The whine he got encouraged him and he did it again, a little harder this time. He slowly set a steady pace, running his hands over Jack, caressing his stomach and playing with his nipples.

"AH ASTER!" The smaller man screamed when his date hit his prostate head on, stars coming into his vision.

"Ya like the way I feel in ya Frostbite? Ya like it when I hold ya down don' ya?" Aster angled all his thrusts to hit Jack's prostate.

The white haired male simply moaned in response, feeling himself coming close. Aster was pounding into him so fast the bed was shifting and creaking with every thrust. It felt amazing, to be touched by someone else, to be kissed like this. "Ast-Aster, Bunny, I'm gonna-" Jack let out a frustrated growl as his partner once again staved off his orgasm with a hand around the base of his erection.

"What d' ya say Jackie?"

"Please."

"Gonna need a little more than that mate."

Jack pushed his hips up, "Please Aster, let me come. Please touch me, please!"

"Good boy," Aster chuckled, releasing Jack's cock to push his legs up and over his shoulders, the angle allowing him to push in deeper than before. Jack moaned and writhed beneath him, face flushed and eyes clouded with lust as the Australian thrust into him over and over. Aster wrapped a hand around his erection again, sliding it up and down in a way only an experienced person could. He matched pace to his thrusts, finally allowing Jack to come. Which of course he did, crying out Aster's name before collapsing. The older man released as well, filling Jack before pulling out and laying down beside him. He reached up, undoing the handcuffs, and pulled his date close, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. The smaller male tucked his face into Aster's chest, thoroughly exhausted.

"So," Jack began, "What does this policy say exactly?"

Aster shrugged, "Doesn' matter, they won't find out unless I tell 'em right?"

"Right."


End file.
